Fuck you
by AustrianEmpress
Summary: Set during BOTA. Kurt sings a song to Ms. Rachel berry to say just how he feels about dating Blaine. Not very good so if you want you can copy I just wanted to get it into the writing pool of ideas


Fuck you

Character: Kurt

Summary: Set during BOTA. Kurt sings a song to Ms. Rachel berry to say just how he feels about dating Blaine. Also the show never mentioned her income but her house was spacious so let's pretend she's from a well of family. Not very good so if you want you can copy I just wanted to get it into the writing pool of ideas

Kurt's POV

Fucking Rachel berry always stealing things she gets all the solos then storms out angry even then and when the one thing I wanted myself she gets it. And Blaine even if he does explore why my enemy why her the self centered bitch. If it were someone like Mercedes I'd feel better but noooo just had to go for her. Well ill show her I thought while driving to her mansion of a house. I walked out the car and up to her window while throwing a big rock at it setting up the speakers. When she pokes her head out the window she says, "What the heck Kurt" I start the music.

I see you driving 'round townwith the boy I love and I'm like,fuck you!Oo, oo, oooI guess the change in my pocketWasn't enough I'm like,Fuck you!And fuck him too!I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with yaHa, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)And although there's pain in my chestI still wish you the best with a...Fuck you!Oo, oo, oooYeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,But that don't mean I can't get you there.I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,But the way you play your game ain't fair.I picture the fool that falls in love with you(oh shit he's a gold digger)Well(just thought you should know nigga)OooooohI've got some news for youYeah go run and tell your little girlfriend(chorus)Now i know, that i had to borrow,Beg and steal and lie and to keep ya, trying to please ya.'Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap.I picture the fool that falls in love with you(oh shit he's a gold digger)Well(just thought you should know nigga)OooooohI've got some news for youI really hate yo ass right now(chorus)Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?(So bad, so bad, so bad)I tried to tell my mamma but she told me"this is one for your dad"(your dad, your dad, your dad)Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!Whhhy man? Oh! I love you oh!I still love you. Oooh!

When the music died down I screamed "Fuck you Rachel Berry and also I blew the note for defying gravity because I was thinking about someone other than myself" I then did the end of defying gravity while she watched wide eyed in shock. I then proceeded to throw spit balls at her face, gathered my things and left.

NEXT DAY

_You think I'm prettyWithout any makeup onYou think I'm funnyWhen I tell the punch line wrongI know you get meSo I let my walls come down-_

_(_**Kurt**___Blaine)_

I picked up the phone knowing it was Blaine calling about yesterday.

"**I don't regret a thing**" I said as soon as I answered.

"_well you should considering the damage you did", "_**what damage**_" "Well for one you could have hit her with the rock or the shattered glass could of cut her and emotional damage "fuck you" Kurt really " "_**I made sure she was out of the way and down stairs before I did anything and she's done worse then that to others**_" " yeah right worse how" "_**well she got our old choir teacher by saying he was a gay pervert she's sent a foreign exchange student to a gang crack house saying it was the location of the auditions because there was a chance she was going to take her solos and the time she cheated on Finn because he lied about being a virgin and he only lied to protect her, he could have told the school he slept with Satan to get out of bullying but he didn't to protect her feelings and she stole (I don't remember if Tina ended up doing it or not but just go along with it) Tina's solo the only one she's ever auditioned for and probably ever will because she's so shy**_" _I heard a thump when I was done talking. "Hello? Who is this and why did Blaine just faint." " Its his friend Kurt and I just finished telling him what a bitch his girlfriend is also when he wakes up tell him it is all true and that Kurt Hummel _**always**_ gets his revenge.


End file.
